until we get to heaven
by 4minutes
Summary: No name, no identity. This person left the place where he 'belonged' and set off a chain of events that affect those many leagues away from him... Golden Sun, but with a more dramatized view of what the characters are going through. First story. Ever.


1

It took me a few days to sew a knapsack, but other than that there wasn't much else for me to do, except maybe clean up a bit. It was small, but enough to fit a months worth of rations, a bottle of water, an extra cloak for cold weather and other odds and ends that I didn't want to leave behind.

Other than that there wasn't much else that I owned.

Outside was perfect; without the Moon's light, visibility was practically none in this weather. Even torches would be relatively useless, and what with all the rain and fog, no one would even want to go out for a walk. Although the Gate will take some sneaking, as it's always heavily guarded no matter what. No prob, though, I've had enough practice runs. Stealth was right down my alley and without the watchful eyes of the patrols, this couldn't have been much easier.

Probably.

My Father, upon discovering my disappearance would send out a search party, a rather grand one at that- he could certainly afford it. Of course, it was natural for him to be rather distraught that his one and only son and heir turned up missing. He'd be worried sick, angry and very determined to find me, and find me safe. The search would drag on unsuccessfully for days and days until any hope would be diminished. There would be enough evidence (fake, I'm sure) pointing to my untimely demise, and the search would be called off and a 'funeral' would be held. Condolences and, more importantly, gifts would come streaming in and Father would be quite content with the rather large pile of money that I'm sure the Elders will pay him. And of course, the mourning. He and my dear mother would go around with tragic expressions on there faces for enough time and then things will be back to normal again.

Though, it would be much easier for him to pull all _that_ of if he could actually remember my name.

Perhaps I should leave him a note...?

_Click!_

"...!"

'_Click_,' comes the sound from behind me I freeze up completely, my mind racing, mentally preparing to make a run for it, leaving everything behind if I have to. Slowly, I search for a weapon, something sharp, something hard, something..._anything_...nothing. I clench my fists, wondering just how good I am at bare-hand combat. _Click...Click..._the sound of the door knob wriggling and...

...and the sound of soft, musical laughter. I relax, _breathe _a bit.

"Thinking of your father again, aren't you?" he says (and I hear another audible 'click'), leaning against the frame of my now-unlocked door. Smirking. I'm pretty sure he knows how much he's frightened me, and now he's trying to calm me down by reading my mind. I roll my eyes and tell him to go to blazes. With my back turned, I throw my cloak at him to muffle his laughter. He can feel him grinning behind me as he catches it easily in one hand, laughing more, but when I turn around to shut him up his pale face becomes a serious mask, his violet eyes piercing, but warm.

"How cruel of you..." he begins, and stops me before I can reply.

"...to leave without coming to _me _first."

No malice, no emotion. Just a matter-of-fact statement.

It's because of that that I realize how much I'm hurting him.

"I know..." he continues as I fumble for words, "what it is that you want to do. I know that I might never see your face ever again."

"_...I don't want you to go..."_

And now my hands are shaking and I can't control the expression on my face anymore so I turn my back to him as he steps closer.

All I can say is: "Where is she?"

"Safe." He replies, unaffected by my coldness. "She's asleep. She...she knows nothing."

I laugh, though without the warmth and comfort that his possessed. "Oh, I doubt that. She must suspect something...Always does..." I keep my tone light, airy as if we were simply chatting and we would see each other tomorrow. "She'll hate you for this, you know."

He shrugs, his shoulders much too scrawny for someone a few years younger than I am. "She'll hate _you_ more."

True.

"We'll miss you."

_So will I. I'll miss you so much it'll drive me crazy, _was my what I wanted to say, but then he cut me off again.

"Go...and then when you're done, come back. I don't care when. I don't care how much has changed, even if you've lost yourself completely..."

I look outside, at the sky.

"...but come back and we'll have a place for you."

It's time. I have to go.

He walks closer to me, and gently he puts a thin, silver cloak around my shoulders. Not the one that I tossed to him; this is his, his favorite.

This is our farewell, but still I can't look at him.

He bends over and hugs me.

And then he was gone.

"_Thank you," _were my last whispered words to him, but I'm not sure if he heard me say them.


End file.
